


Twe(nny)lve days of Xmas   Collab

by FishingforCrows, rouija, Xx_biggest_Twenny_stan_2021_xX (Dreolin)



Category: yearstuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Presents, Drunkenness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snow, Tumblr, Yaoi, dashcon tw, toy shop, yearstuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreolin/pseuds/Xx_biggest_Twenny_stan_2021_xX
Summary: BIG XMAS FIC!!!1!a collab of some of my favourite ppl (and lil ol me uwu) giving u TWELVE! GAY! DRABBLES!zOMGCAN UR FEELS HANDLE IT???
Relationships: twenny/el
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. fake dating

Fake dating

2012 was shaking his hair, which was brown and wet from the shower. his phone buzzed. he checked it.it was his friend and study buddy, 2020.  
'hey how are u'  
'im ok XD whats up 2020?'  
'im ok.'... 'dude i uh need to ask a favour'  
2012 paused. ok this was kinda moar serious than expected.  
'go for it friend!'  
' so u know how my family has been at me for ages because ive never had a gf'  
'yeah :('  
2012s multicolour orbs widened. where was this going.....  
'and that its hard on me cause im not ready to come out to them on my own'  
'yea'  
2012 waited. 2020 was taking a long time to reply so he started to get dressed.  
'I know you aren't ging home this year, ' 2020 wrote  
2012 paused putting on his jeans  
'will you pretend to be my bf and visit my family so that i can come out?'  
2012 fell over his jeans.

(A/N XDDDD clumsy baby owo)

\-----------------------------  
'welcome home honey!!' 2020s Mom attacked him with her arms, and her too sweet perfume hit his nostrils. she'd curled her hair today, probably for 2012s sake.  
'hey, mom.'  
'its been so long pumpkin!!!' 2020 squirmed.  
'mom, please dont call me that...'

2012 kind of looked askance, he looked uncomfortable walking into this situation with a family he wasn't part of. 2020 felt bad, he knew his mom would notice and target him soon. speak of the devil.  
'and you must be 2012!!!!! welcome!' mrs 12 bundled him into her arms, and 2020 winced at the air leaving 2012s poor lungs. 'welcome to our home!'  
'fank u-wheeze'  
'won't u come inside!'  
(A/N lolllll awkward o_O) the boys shuffled in to a gaping foyer, and 2020s dad emerged from the study buried in his ipad. 'hey, son'  
'honey, meet 2020s friend! 2012!'  
'mhm. when is the family arriving?'  
'after dinner'  
'k'  
he shuffled off to the kitchen. just as he vanished, a little girl appeared and ran to the door.  
'twenny!!!!' 2020 blushed. bent down from a safe distance and said hi to his sister.  
'yknow, 2020, joker here just learned how to walk all by herself!'

(A/N: look shhhh XD idk how babies work)

'*O*' exclaimed 2012, trying to fit in.  
'ye!' she piped up. she was trying to show 2012 her teddy bear, which had flowers just like the ones in his brunette locks.  
'amazing, jokey!'  
she giggled and scuttled off. they closed the door, finally, and walked in to hang up their coats. it was chilly outside, might snow soon.  
'oh 2012 allow me! would you like a minced pie? our nanny made some this morning'  
2020 sighed, and followed after.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll be sleeping here hon"  
2012 stepped into the room leds piercing his multicoloured orbs.  
"^-^ fank u'  
"ofc, deary. let me know if u need help ok" she chirped, and left with a swoosh like 2012s bangs. he sat down. the bed was kind of wide and had navy bedclothes. he sighed. The family was lovely but, maybe this whole thing was a mistake. no, no 2020 needed his help. but still, it was kind of hard. see, what 2020 didnt know was that he saw him as more than just his study buddy. he had been developing feelings. he had pushed them down, but spending all this time, and knowing he was about to be his fake boyfriend all week.... it wasnt helping. he looked around the room at the plants on the windowsills, the 100 gecs posters, the plague doctor plushie.. wait.. was this 2020s room?  
the door creaked open and 2020 walked in. both of their eyes met and widened, green meeting brown and blue.  
'what are you doing in here?'

(A/N dun dun DUNNNN >w< omG! waz gonna happen aaaaaaaaaaa owo)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

2020 paused in his tracks. why was 2012 on his bed? his mom happened to pass by and sensed the confusion like a bloodhound.  
'pumpkin, i thought you boys could share a room seeing as all your aunts are visiting too this year, and the 2nd spare room is still set up for streaming. your bed is nice and big for it!  
2020 found his face growing pink, not noticing the other mans red cheeks. he couldnt really back out, this would be awkward later. his sister was following behind and ran to the door.  
'2012, will u come play with me?'  
2012 smiled, and 2020 noticed he had dimples he'd never seen before.   
'maybe later ^-^'  
2020 stopped himself staring. why was he being so weird?   
' you should go set up a game jokey and we can join you when we're done here'  
'yayyyyyyyyyy!' she scampered away, leaving the pair in awkward llama-ness.  
'so i uh, guess we're sharing huh. i dont have a sleeping bag..'  
'yeah xD i um... i guess we are...' 2012 hid behind his brown hair  
god, he hoped this would work out after he came out.

(A/N thats it for part 1! fanks 4 readinggg heheh mwahahah cliffhanger >:3 XD )


	2. Gift Exchange!

“Card declined!?” 2020 yelled out loud at his computer screen. “LKJLKDJFKLJSLKDJLK.” He chucked his empty baja blast bottle at the wall.

Dashcon 2 had just been announced and he was trying to buy two tickets for him and 2012. He knew it would be the best Christmas present ever and El would be so frickin happy about it. El might even give him a ~special~ present as a thank you.

(Twenny you PERV!!! >w<)

But he had spent all his money on that Disney+ Mulan movie and new cat ears to wear in his tiktoks. He huffed in frustration and flipped his cherry red hair with lilac highlights out of his eyes, looking around at his sick gaming/streaming set up. Suddenly he got an idea. He typed “Ebay.com” into his browser.

***

2012 sniffled as he packed away the orange horns, black t-shirt, red cape, and sunglasses into the bubble mailer. He had just sold his totally awesome homemade Karkat and Dave costumes on Ebay. He wanted him and Twenny to wear them to a convention together. (because Davekat is his #1 otp and he thinks Twenny would look really hot as Dave)

But then, he went online to buy Twenny a Christmas present and he found the coolest ProGamer™ ESports™ chair ever. It was even red and purple which was Twenny’s favorite color combo! He knew he had to get it for him, it would look so awesome on his Twitch stream. But it was really expensive and he was just a little short on cash. So, he had to sell his cosplay he worked really hard on to be able to afford it. Tears glistened in his multicolored eyes as he sealed up the package. He would do anything for his senpai!

(noooo don’t cry ;3;)

***

On Christmas morning 2020 showed up to 2012’s house. El was still in his santa print pajama pants (that made his butt look really cute) and on top he wore a very festive DanandPhilshop.com lion and llama Christmas sweater.

“I got you a present.” Twenny said nonchalantly, but on the inside he was freaking out with excitement. He handed him an envelope. El opened it, smiling cutely. The blue and brown orbs in his face light up brighter than the Christmas lights on the tree when he saw what was inside.

“DASHCON 2?!?!” He squeed with excitement. “Ohmygod we have to go as Da-“ Then he felt his heartbreak a little, knowing their costumes would have been perfect for it. But knowing Twenny had gotten him such a cool present made him feel better.“Now for your present!” He grabbed Twenny’s hand excitedly and led him to a big box that was almost taller than the brownhaired boy. The redhead ripped open the shiny paper and then opened the box.

“Wooooah! This is so sick! I love it!” Twenny replied really excited by it, then coughed and cleared his throat, trying to look cool again. “I mean, thanks.”

“I think it’s going to look so cool on your twitch stream!”

“Uh… about that…” Twenny cringed as he looked into El’s big, puppy dog eyes. “…I sold all my streaming equipment to buy you these tickets…”

El gasped loudly. “Oh Twenny!” He through his arms around him and kissed him depply. “I love you so much! I don’t even care that I sold my Davekat costumes! We can go as something else! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Chrysler, El.” Twenny replied with a smile. Then they made out and drank cocoa by the fire. It was the best Christmas ever.


	3. first xmas <3

\---- The night b4 the night b4 christmas eve------

(A/N: this one is SO fluffy i hope ur prepared UwU)

-rockin' around, the christmas tree..- the cd player sang, echoing around the apartment.   
'cmonnn babe! the ovens almost heated up we gotta-' 2012 giggled as 2020 spun him round, holding him close and not letting the brunette go. 'babee! the cookies!'  
'1 more minute, el' 2020 smiled. 'i never get to dance with you'  
'twenny XD u heckin silly, you showed me the renogade just last Tuesday!' 2012 blurted.  
2020 blushed. 'not like this i mean'  
the couple swayed and spun, and 2020 looped tinsel around his boyfriends pale neck.  
eventually the song beagn to fade, and they stopped dancing. it was baking time.  
\-------------  
'ewwww XD' 2012's hands dripped with batter. 'i fink we added 2 much egg...'  
'it'll be finneee baby'  
2020 bumped his hip against the shorter man, meeting the rhythm of Santa Baby, the ariana grande cover. his choice. 2012 giggled and scarped dough from his paws. They were making cookies, in their own place, for the first time since they moved in together. it was like a dream come true. the lights were shining, there was nobody there but the couple, and the tree was piled high with ornaments they'd picked out. together. the oven cast warmth that even LEDs couldnt, and the festive apartment warmed his heart too. he was so happy. this was going to be his best Christmas ever. the misha collins tree topper *was* a bit much though....

(A/N : XD awwwwe TvT su cuteee thooooo. 2020! *sniffles* )

'senpai uwu, pass me the flour?' 2012 asked  
'sure, love'  
2020 lifted the bag with his dry hand, carefully lifting it over the bowls and... oh no. there was a puff of flour, and 2012 was covered in white dust. he coughed.  
'corona. Oh god, El! I'm so' he tried to look concerned but it was so funny. 'sorr-ghjfhgsgdhfhg' he couldn't stifle a keysmash.  
2012 tried to scowl, and it only made it funnier.  
'dont laff at me!! ' 2012 exclaimed  
'im sorry, im-jghfhgjdgfhjgjhghj'  
'hmph' he pouted. and then his multicoloured limpid orbs lit up. 'you think its soooo funny huh?'  
'jghjfjgf'  
'well lets c how u liek it!!1!' 2012 flung flour at the cherry redette's face, and the look on it started 2012 laughing too.  
'how dare u. now im doing whiteface. thats not woke.'  
'2012 giggled 'XD' he said.  
'u little...' 2020 punced back and got flour all over 2012's side parted locks. the two went back and forth, the flour war lasted almost as long as the fandom v hipster war, but with more cocaine jokes.

(A/N: XDDD)

finally, both out of breath, they stopped. the kitchen was a mess. 'truce?' 2020 breathed.  
'truce.'  
they drifted their eyes back to the baking. this would be a lot of clean up. 'well... there's certainly enough flour in the gingerbread now...'  
they both burst out laughing again.

\-----------   
several minutes of clean up and mixing later, and they were cuddled up on the couch waiting on the oven. the fake fie on 2020's projector flickered and the tardis blanket provided the warmth it lacked. they both smiled.  
' I love you, 2012.'  
'rawr2 4evar, twenny'  
.....2020 blushed.

THANK U FOR READING ANOTHER ONE OF MY DRABBLES!!! THIS ONE WAZ A LIL SHORT BUT MOAR TO COME!


	4. Coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey first time posting in this colab, big love to the other writers! Enjoy this classic coffee shop AU xx

2020 pushed the door of the local coffee shop open, it was a cold snowy day in December and he wanted to hide from the chilling weather. The small bell chimed as he closed the door behind him, looking around it was easy to see why this was one of the more popular little places in town. It was decorated like the sitting room of a kind old lady who gave out cookies to neighborhood kids and owned about twenty cats. Other locals occupied the comfy couches, typing on laptops, chatting, and reading newspapers. 2020 had his own laptop in his bag, he was excited to log onto Tumblr and update his newest Bill Clinton and Misha Collins fanfiction.   
He sauntered up to the counter, pulling down his mask, he placed his order for an iced coffee. The girl behind the counter with a nametag that read "2014" sighed she started to make the drink. 2020 scrolled down his Twitter feed, liking TikTok's other people had reported because he was too cool to actually download the app himself. When his drink was made he looked around to try and find a seat.   
He spotted a comfy looking armchair facing a table and couch in the corner and nothing else, Shrugging he took the seat closer to the wall. Popping his drink on the table, his pulled out his laptop and starting typing, starting by replying to discord messages and organising to play among us later with his friends. He could hear 2014 complaining to another parton about how mainstream the coffee shop was getting and how nobody listened to real music anymore. He plugged in his headphones and got lost in his work for a little while, acompined by some chill beats to relax/study to. 

Suddenly, his hand and crotch were burning, he jumped up and found himself covered in hot coffee. He felt rage take over his body, this was his best hello kitty acab shirt, and his laptop had only narrowly missed being soaked.   
"Zomg Im so sorry!" A voice said, 2020 tore his eyes away from his runied clothing to see a smaller guy about his age, with bright red dyed hair and a "Im Sherlocked" sweather on under a shoulder bag covered in pins for various shows like supernatural and merlin. He felt himself start to blush, and not from the heat of the coffee all over him, his rage disappeared as the other man met his eye, he was stunning.   
"Hi" He said   
"Uh hi" the other man replied "Sorry about your stuff I'm just so clumbsy!"   
"Its alright uh, maybe I can buy you a new one?" 2020 asked, in his best suave voice   
"Oh! uh sure!" the other guy said "Im 2012 by the way"   
"2020" He replied, holding out a hand so the other man could shake it.


	5. fake boyfriend part 2

Fake dating aprt 2

(A/N are u READY)

'hey mom... i need to say something' 2020 said  
'yes 2020? whats wrong' said his mom  
'... 2012 is my boyfriend..... im gay sksksk'  
'oh!' she exclaimed. 2020 looked sheepish, but 2012 just felt like an awkward potato. 'honey, thats ok! i kind of suspected, when you started keysmashing last summer'  
2020 looked relieved. he kind of pulled 2012 in, to complete the act. he didnt expect it to go so well, why did he need 2012s help again? it didn't end up being necessary... but maybe he was glad he'd been invited. 2020s hand felt warm.   
'this is me, mom. thank you for understanding'  
'of course! im so proud of u. you know i love ariana grande.'

\---------------------------------  
2020 crashed onto the bed.  
'well that went well!' he sighed. and it did. so why did he feel so weird?  
'well done... buddy' 2012 awkwardly stated, perching next to him. that kind of made him nervous. why?  
' she took it better than i thought, and now she'll spread the word, thats why i told mom first'  
'yeah... O_o' 2012 uttered.  
2020 rolled his head over. the memory of the leds flashed around 2012s head, kind of like fireworks. he looked so cute, he found himself thinking. weird, must be just cause of the lights dancing in his vision, very christmassy. how strange.  
'should we brave the awkward lunch?'  
'sure'

\----------------------------------------  
'hey son'  
'uhhh dad?'   
2012 froze. he hoped his dad was cool. homophobia is not cool.  
'ur mom... i wanted u to know that i accept u'  
they hugged uncomfortably. 2012 was happy. this was all going so well! 2020 clearly didnt need him.. he was a bit sad. he shouldnt be. TvT   
' and thank you for being good to my boy, 2012.' his dad gruffed. he smacked 2012 on the shoulder. ow. 2012 smiled sadly.

(A/N d'awwww)

\-------------------------------------

as days passed, things continued to be alright. 2020 felt a lil weird about his over enthusiastic mom and one of the aunts, but at least they werent negative reactions, so they were only a little unwoke. right now 2012 was playing charades with joker, his mom, and his dads eldest sister. they were on teams, and he knew 2012 had no idea what the movie he was acting out actually was. kjghjgjh. poor guy. he was trying though. 2020 smiled. it was kind of endearing, how earnestly he was miming when he'd never seen Tenet. he was doing something... yep. he was miming the tardis. oh god. maybe he should rescue him...  
his mom peeked over and gave him a knowing smile. i mean, as far as she knew the way he was looking at 2012 was romantic. lmao, little did she know. they'd pulled it off really well. this was all so surprisingly easy. he didn't need any support yet even, but he was glad for 2012s company. it was so much more fun with him around. a lot, actually.  
the time ran out, that was a point to the enemy. and yet, 2020 wasn't mad. he high fived 2012, and the both beamed.

\------------------------------------

2012 ran to the living room. 2020 was helping his mom set the table, the grandparents were coming for dinner and one of them was going to be sleeping on his parents room's futon. it was all so cramped. he liked the atmosphere though, everyone was so helpful and family oriented, so unlike his family. he was having fun. joker was putting her homemade ornaments on the tree where she could reach, and the aunts were making salad. he smiled. his eyes drifted to 2020. he was talking with his head turned, and he looked at the smooth arch of his jaw. O///O no, he shouldnt let himself look. this was his friend, they werent actually boyfriends. and yet, he wished they were. it was hard to ignore with all the hand holding and welcoming hugs. he shook his brunette locks. he needed a clear head. as he did, the doorbell rang. they're here owo.  
the door opened, and the 3 walked in, to hugs and sterilised handshakes. then it was 2020s turn, and the aunts nudged 2012 in towards him. he felt his heart race a little. aunt jane exclaimed 'and this is 2012! his boyfriend!!!' the grandmother, his dads father, froze at that. he didnt hug 2012. he didnt shake his hand. he just stared. 2020 froze. the family quitened down.  
'hey, granda-'  
his grandfather left the room without a word.

\--------------  
'im freaking out 2012!' 2020 gasped. he was pacing in front of a seated el, reeling after what happened.  
' im sure he'll be okay'  
'this is going to be so uncomfortable!' 2020 said. he was seriously upset that he had to cancel his grandad now. of course things were going too well. this was terrible and the whole holiday would be uncomfortable for everyone.  
' hey look at me' 2012 said gently. 2020 looked into his orbs. they were shiny. 'its going to be okay. im here for you' they stared each other in the eyes properly for the first time, the emotions height destroying the awkwardness otherwise stopping them. time kind of stopped. he forgot about his grandad. absently, he noted the specks of brown in his blue eye, the freckle above his eyebrow, only noticable this close. they both forgot to speak. it was only when joker made a loud noise, dropped her toy on the downstairs tiles, that they awoke from the spell. they both turned a bit red. 2020 wasn't exactly sure why. 2012 excused himself.

(A/N TvT OH MY GOD NOOOO MY POOR BABIESSSS :,( )

\-----------------------------------  
poor 2020s grandad was silent throughout the next few days. it was clearly upsetting to 2020, but all he could do was squeeze hi hand a little harder. even when nobody was there, they both kinda forgot to let go. 2020 needed it, 2012 supposed. he'd probably be needing anybody's touch to soothe him he was glad that he could be here to help. his aunt beth strolled in and began helping joker with her blocks.  
' you kids okay' she asked.  
2020 and 2012 nodded.  
'you know, the rest of us are going to be cutting christmas cake soon, you three should join!' she paused. 'granpa josh isn't going to be there tonight. stomachache'  
2020 looked up. 'sure, we'll be in.'  
they brushed the blankets off and strolled in next door, all the aunts and uncles were gathering by the tree, chatting, tipsy on sherry and hungry for cake. his mom had made it by hand, or rather, the nanny had. it smelt great. this was a family tradition, apparently.  
'oh, 2020! here have a drink. you too, el!'  
they accepted the drinks. 2012 wasn't much of a drinker, but he couldn't be rude! he sniffed and took a sip. 2020 gulped his down quickly.  
'you okay? >.<'

(A/N oh gawd, somethings comingggg >:) )

'yeah.' 2020 stated, not looking him in the eye. he hadn't not since that day. 'ill be ok.' he went to refill his glass.   
the cake was cut, and it tasted amazing! 2012 joked with his aunts, glancing over at 2020, who was on his 3rd glass by the table. he was worried.   
'oh!' exclaimed kris, somebodies sister. he'd lost count. 'come here, 2012, they're hanging it up!'  
'hanging what up-' 2012 went OWO as his arm was yanked through the crowd. he almost knocked over a bonsai. he noticed 2020 was also being ferried in a parallel direction by his favourite aunt and godmother, laura. he looked confused as well. everybody turned towards them and smiled. what was everyone so happy about?  
finally, they reached the middle of the room, and stumbled as they were pushed towards each other.  
'the mistletoe!!! happy lovebirds get first go. its good luck!'  
2012 looked upwards in fear. there, high on the plaster ceiling, was a sprig of deadly mistletoe. he gulped.

\-------------  
2020 looked at 2012. he looked terrified. was this his first time? god, he felt so guilty. those meddling aunts. they were so problematic. he took 2012s hand. it was so... warm.  
'hey, look at me'  
2012 dared to lower his gaze to match the other mans.  
'its going to be okay. im here for you.' he said under his breath  
\-------  
his green orbs shined in the christmas lights. he had a slight flush, probably the drink. 2012s flush wasn't, not really. he was so scared. not to kiss, but in case this made his feelings obvious.  
\---------  
'kiss!!' someone yelled. 2020 looked at 2012. he looked like he was glowing under the lights.  
' just one.' 2020 assured him. they'd talk later and calm him down. for now there was no time. everyone was looking. he leaned in, and gave 2012 a peck.  
but it wasn't.  
2012 melted in, and the peck became a real kiss. 2020 was surprised, but it felt so right his surprise vanished. his lips tasted of sherry, and he found himself lost in it. it felt like nothing else mattered, he'd never had a kiss like this. it was like a christmas movie, with fireworks going off in his mind. they stayed without realising how long it had been until people began to heckle. they pulleed apart, out of breath, and looked into each others eyes. little did the crowd know, that was their first kiss.  
\-------------  
2012 felt like a spell had come over him. that was amazing. and, like he had magically been pushed, he grabbed 2020 for another one. his lips were soft, and his hair was soft and his hands were soft. this was better than any kiss hed seen on tv, better than dr who better than a johnlock kiss could ever be. he just didnt care anymore. they wrenched apart, 2020 looking flushed and startled. who cares that people were looking.  
'el...'  
'twenny.' 2020 blushed.  
'alright break it up puppy love! Jill pulled them apart. 'shows over!' she grabbed her own husband. 'our turn'  
as the crowd shifted away from the two men, they shyly looked at each other.  
2020 took his hand.

(A/N OMGGGGG I FEEL SOOO FLUSTERED FROM WRITING THIS O///////O gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. so scandal, much sin. i feel like i need to wash my hands now. I HOPE U ENJOYED!!!!!!! this is the eNd of the fake date. its been a journey! yes they lived happily ever after :3)


	6. drunk on xmas

drunk on xmas

(i gift this one 2 marowreck my mutual and fellow yearstuck <3 enjoyyyy)

2020 rocked sideways. teh office party had gotten way out of hand. 'and i oop' he hiccuped. how much had he had? 4.. 6... maybe 7 shots? and an eggnogg. that was fun.  
it was maybe 1am, he wasnt sure. hed lost his phone. he didnt really know where he was going, though he thought he was on his road. little did he know the bar was 20 minutes drive away from his apartment.  
on the horizon he spotted 2 rising blocks of apartments, red brick and covered in lichen. no, one block. his vision was a little unreliable. he patted his pockets. or would have if he had any. at one pint he'd ended up in a santa skirt. guess thats what happened to the phone. no keys then. luckily, he lived on the first floor! he'd just sneak in via the window, easy peasy. he sauntered towards the south corner. his was number 8 so... this one. he steeled himself and hopped over the fence. stood on a gnome. ooops. wait did he have a gnome, he wondered. except he didnt because he was drunk. he stumbled towards the window. he'd left it open!!!  
he eased it to a point where he could squeeze through. this was going great! he'd just ease himself in and sleep til morning. he squeezed in, his hat falling to the living room floor and... onto a cat. he didnt have a cat, must have wandered in. did either of his neighbours have one? there were lights on the christmas tree, too. he didn't own fairy lights.  
he popped one arm, then a leg, then another leg in. he was home. he leaned down and took the hat off the cat. hehe that rhymes.  
suddenly the lights flickered on. a figure stood in front of 2020.

(A/N dun dun duUUN)

'who are you?'  
oh no. this wasn't his house was it. shit.  
'am thorry, i fought dis was-'  
the cat, which was fat and orange like garfield, rubbed up and down his legs. and meowed. (A/N awwwwh i love cats XD)

' ' i guess terezi likes you'  
the stranger didnt seem mad. in fact, he smiled.  
' you're not here to break in are you.'  
'no, - ' mumbled 2020.  
'alright, ill make you some tea then. you clearly need help getting home' the stranger pulled him towards the kitchen. that wasn't corona friendly. the kettle was tardis themed, and the kitchen was warm. he suddenly felt very sleepy.  
'i have a spare bed, you seem like you need to sleep off whatever it is you've been drinking.'  
he smiled again, and dropped the cat, which ran right back over to 2020. he was perplexed.  
'im 2012. you can call me el.'  
'why are you doink dis?'  
'well,' 2012 said. ' my cat likes you. and i've always hoped a strangely dressed man would break into my houseXD.'  
2020 laughed, but he didnt get the joke. he yawned. well, he supposed, he was here for the night.

fanks for reading!!!


	7. The Night Before Twelmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa has some choice words for the boys

'Twas the night before Christmas, in a difficult year

2020 was awful but the end’s drawing near;

So him and his bf had decorated with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The years they were nestled all snug in their beds;

While visions of dank memes danced in their heads;

And el in his wristbands, and twenny in his mask,

Had just settled in with 20’s hand on 12’s ass,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

El sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The Minecraft themed lights on the new-fallen snow,

Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,

When what to his wondering eyes did appear,

But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,

With a little old driver so lively and quick,

He knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

Faster than a tweetstorm his discoursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

"Now, _Dashcon_! now, _Tumblr_! now _Rona_ and _Vaccine_!

On, _Sherlock_! on, _Fandom_! on, _Tik-Tok_ and _Cas-Dean_!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

But twelve then noticed, now joined by his senpai;

St. Nicholas seemed to be passing them by

He didn’t pull on the reins, or come to a stop

He appeared to skipping straight past their rooftop

“Wait!” Cried out 12, confused and upset

“Santa you haven’t given us our presents yet!”

Santa slowed down, and gave a great hardy laugh

“Hohoho! That’s on purpose! You both get the shaft!”

“Why?!” Chimed in 20, with anger and sass

“Because the both of you sucked total ass!”

The years stared in shock, not sure what to say

As Santa read them for filth, right from his sleigh

“The mayan’s said 2012 would be the last year

But it was just mediocre and we’re all still here

Which means that we lived to see 2020

And holy shit that was awful, it’s not even funny!”

El started to cry, and Twenny started to swear

Santa just picked up the reins, not seeming to care

But they heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of view—

_“Thank fuck this year’s over, and a merry fuck you!”_


	8. snow day

SNOW DAYYY

8th chapter guys!! nearly at teh end owo

2012 stared out at the sky while his pie cooked. it was a fish pie, he wanted to try it with custard. it was his 3rd christmas alone, he needed something like that to lift his spirits. all he had planned for today, christmas eve, was to eat pie, drink tea and watch dr who specials reruns on the tv all night. then tomorrow he'd have a sad precooked turkey. he couldn't cook a full one in his tiny apartment oven and besides who would eat it? there was snow starting to fall. at least it'd be a white christmas, then. in the background he heard the weatherman say there might be a blizzard. he guessed thats what happened when you lived in this end of the country.he flicked on the kettle.

it was hours later. the pie had been eaten, tea was going cold. he was onto episode two of his marathon. the phone buzzed. he looked to it to see 'red weather warning. power outages expected'.  
'oh noes' said 2012. he wasn't sure if he could even have a chrristmas, now. maybe he should check the floors electrical meter.

(A/N i made that up )

he strolled out, wrappeing his jacket around himself to keep warm. but on his way, he saw a wallet lost on thye ground. oh no!! someobody must have dropped it. he picked it up to check for id, maybe an address. to his relief, it was an address in this building. he should deliver it, right now, he thought. it was on the top floor. he hopped into the elevator, sorry, the lift. he was trying to teach himself to think in british english. up to the top. hopefully the elevator doesn't break down.  
he arrived, and found room number 221.  
(A/N like baker street u see!?)   
a taller man with dyed cherry red hair frosted with lavender, piercing green orbs, heavy eye bags, piercings, a mask, and a smell of cinnamon and petrol answered the door.  
'... hello?'  
'ho- urm, er, hi! I hav ur wallet'  
'oh! thanks!' the stranger took it. they stood there kind of awkwardly. 2012 should have left but he felt stuck. hallwaystuck.  
'um.... do u want to come in?'  
'inside??' said 2012. oh no, he'd made it seem like he wanted to be thanked properly huh. on christmas eve too.  
'er sorry you probably have stuff to-'  
'i dont.' somehow 2012, instead of being polite and leaving, being the weirdo he is, felt his heart yearn for company. it was freezing, they both seemed alone, and here this handsome stranger was offering him an invitation into his warm home, with purple lights and a soft looking sofa. 'yes. i would.'

2012 slipped off his jacket, there was a fire lit and he would be too warm. the apartment looked just like his, but reversed, and with modern decorations. nothing like his nerd palace.  
'sit down, ill get you a drink. do you like hot whiskey?'  
'yes' stated 2012 even though he'd never had a hot whiskey in his life.

they awkwardly made small talk and sipped their drinks. and then it got less awkward. and then they drank more. and soon enough they were laughing loudly, tipsy and warm.  
'you dyed yourself with WHAT'  
'sharpie! listen-'  
'SHARPIE!?' 2020 laughed, his eyes scrunching up with it. he had a fun laugh. 'oh, el, you're insane.'  
he gave him a nickname. 2012 smiled. he liked it. then he saw trhe time.   
' im sorry i should go! its nearly christmas now XD'  
'how did you make that sound with your mouth.' said 2020. 'nevermind. yeah i guess we shouldnt stay up you-we probably have stuff to do soon.'   
2012 stood, a little wobbly on his feet. 2020 handed him his jacket and they headed to the door.  
'thank you. i havent laughed like that in a while'  
2012 smiled.  
they sadly reached the door, and 2020 went to open it... but it wouldnt budge. he tried again. 'huh? whats going on' he checked his phone. no signal.  
'oh no.' they looked at each other.  
' i think the snow got to the hallway. we're snowed in.'

they were stuck in 2020s apartment for the forseeable future. who knows how long the storm would last. they had no internet. 2012's poor tumblr didnt even have a queue set up right now! he tried not to panic.  
' here you can have my bed. ill sleep here'  
2012 protested, but ended up under warm covers while 2020 tossed and turned on a cold couch. the leds were pretty.

(A/N ooooooo XD in his crushes bedddd OWO)

the next day, no sign of help. they spent christmas together. 2020 was just as alone as he was, he realized. they actually had a really nice day, eating the food defrosting from the fridge, warmed under layers of clothes. it was the worst christmas ever, yet.., it wasn't. they had each other. 2012 learnt that 2020 was having his 2nd year alone too. trouble with family. he'd had a cat, but, his ex took her last february. he laernt that 2020 liked dancing, and his favourite band was 100 gecs. he also learnt that he had a beautiful singing voice. and a better smile. 2012 was really falling, was it the storm? or maybe the man of his dreams had been right here the whole time.  
that night, still nothing.  
that night, 2020 crawled into his bed. for warmth, they agreed.  
the next day with nothing to do, they made a fort. like kids. they laughed at 2020s brush with police last new years. and they looked at each other for a little too long.  
that night, the storm cleared and 2020 caught a signal. but he didnt say anything. that morning, neither did 2012. they made omelettes. and they pretended the door was still stuck.  
and the next christmas, they kissed on that same sofa they got to know each other on, with a fire blazing and hot mugs in their hands. they got a new cat named terezi, and they thought back on that fateful day when they fell in love on christmas day.

(A/N MY. FEELS. actually crying, dont toUch me.)


	9. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All 2020 wants is a kiss! Is that too much to ask? >3<

2020 sighed heavily. This holiday party was really fucking boring. He had wanted to spend Christmas alone with El, but the smaller male insisted that the party would be fun. And Twenny couldn’t say no to such a cute face. He had even convinced Twenny to put on a mask with a light up Rudolph nose on it, despite the redhead complaining it made him look stupid.

He got up and went to the kitchen to refill his drink. He was pouring himself another eggnog when he glanced up at the wall. His dark eyes lit as he spotted something that caught his interest. There was mistletoe hanging over the doorway. A kiss would be the perfect thing to liven up this boring eveing.

“Hey El,” He bumped his boyfriend’s arm. 2012 was standing in a group of people that were having a conversation. “Come to the kitchen for a sec.”

“Hmm? Yeah ok, just one minute.” He waved him off, making Twenny huff in annoyance. He didn’t want to show it on his face though, not wanting to seem lame. He stalked off to wait by the kitchen, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

When El was done talking he started to walk over. _Yes!_ Twenny thought to himself.

But just as soon as El started to walk over, he bumped into someone clumsily. The person was carrying a whole pitcher of punch that spilled everywhere. _FUCK._

Everyone pitched in to clean up and once it was done, Twenny grabbed El’s arm and started leading him to the kitchen again.

“Time for secret santa!”

“Oooh presents! uwu!” El was too cute when he was happy to pull him away.

Once secret santa was over Twenny thought it was his chance, so he tried to ask El again, getting exasperated by this point. But then everyone started singing Christmas carols and El couldn’t hear him over the noise.

“Hey wasn’t there something you wanted to show me…?” El asked after a while. Twenny was relieved. Finally it seemed like he would actually get his kiss.

That was when the smoke alarm went off. Black smoke poured out from under the kitchen doorway. The Christmas cake in the oven had caught fire and now everyone was rushing in to try and put it out.

(sorry 2020, you should be used to everything going wrong by now XD)

***

By the end of the night 2020 had just given up on the whole thing. It seemed he was never going to get that Christmas kiss.

“You ready to go 12?” He asked as he shrugged into his coat, standing by the door with a sour expression on his face.

“Yeah, but turn around first.”

“Wh-“

Twenny’s words were cut off as El suddenly pulled down his mask and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

The brunette had a sprig of mistletoe between his fingers and was dangling it above his head.

“Merry Christmas!”

Twenny tried to play it cool but he was blushing as red as his hair.

(aaaaw big stwong twenny is blushing!! =w=)


	10. sleigh bells ring..

2020 looked over at his boyfriend, who had flushed cheeks from the cold, and whose brunette locks were shoved under a wooly hat. he looked silly, cold, and handsome. 2020 smiled. they were staying at a cabin out in the countrside. 2012 had won it in a 'best tacky sweater' contest. his sweater was handmade, and featured weeping angels riding a reindeer for some reason, with benedict cumberbatch and dean winchester, dressed like santas, chasing after. he didn't understand his man, but he didnt expect to. he just supported his antics.   
(A/N XD)  
they were warming up with some hot tea after a good hour playing in the snow. it seemed that 2020 was good at throwing snow. he won practically every round, until the final one when 2012 shined multi coloured puppy eyes at him, and he let him win.  
he shook his cherryette hair, melted snow splattering the other man, who was searching for music to play. they lay back on the warm plush couch, a fake fire flickering and slowly trying to warming them up until they fell asleep. as he fell his last thought was of the surprise he had planned for them both tomorrow, and how excited he was to reveal it to 2012.

(A/N O_o surprise? wat could it be........)

they woke up well rested, with winter sun peeking through the windows. it was time! 2012 fixed them up some eggs and coffee to give them pep for the day. they would need it. he wasn't sure what 2020 had planned but he could sense something was up. 2020 usually never smiled to himself. they knew each other too well. around noon he invited him out for a 'walk' through the grounds. fresh snow had fallen, but they had two pairs of thick boots to wear in it. 2020s had the manny spraypainted on in black, and 2012s had little dangling troll horn charms. they were ready.  
he led him out to a clearing by the northern entrance to the foret. it smelled of pine. and waiting for them there, was a horse drawn, gold and red carriage. he watched as 2012 gasped in shock, his eyes lighting up in glee.  
'twenny!!!'  
2020 blushed a little.  
'this is so omg awesomesauce!!! XD' exclaimed the shorter man.  
they ran towards their ride, hopping on with some help from the driver who was short, stout, and had a white goatee. 2012 eyed him carefully.  
'baby, he's not a hipster, dont worry. you're safe here' 2020 asured him.  
finally, they were covered in tartan blankets and raring off through the snow. it was so beautiful out here, and some of the trees even had lights for the upcoming season. 2012 looked at his boyfriend, still in awe at the gesture.  
'this is amazing 2020, i cant believe it! i feel like royalty O_o'  
2020 laughed. 'you deserve too honey'  
they smiled at each other. this was certainly a holiday to remember.

(A/N eeeeeeee merry chhristmas!!!! hope this made u feel festive)


	11. toy shop

(A?N TvT omg u guys second last one!!!1! over 2 sooooooooooon)

2012 peeked through the store window, hoping he couldn't be spotted like this. the toy shop was bustling, kids and tired parents dragged in and out. it was this busy, surely no one would know. he took a deep breathe. he had this. he walked in, and went down the middlemost aisle, pretending to cruise the shelves of uh... baby dolls. he tried to nonchalantly scoot up towards the clerk stocking the toy cars next to it, looking as confused as possible.  
'hmmmmm' he said.  
the clerk glanced over. his nametag said 'how can 2020 ho ho help you today?' in bright red letters. 'can i help you with anything?'  
he pretended to be startled. 'O//O um, er, maybe. im looking for a, uh... a baby doll. yeah. for my little sister'  
the clerk smiled. he could see the eye crinkles above the mask. ' i see. well, the baby born is our top seller right now.'  
'oh cool' 2012 was just staring at his biceps.  
'yeah and im sure any kid would love it'  
'yes...'  
distarcted as he was, he ended up distractedly being coerced into buying this 25 dollar doll for his sister. who was.... 18. he was in such a daze that before he knew it he was outside the store, receipt in one hand and bag in the other. oopsy.

(A/N XD. oh, 2012.)

the next week he once again shyly walked in. 2020 was working again today. he was close enough to seem the first choice to talk to.  
'hi, i need to return this'  
'oh! hi there. yeah sure, right this way. you have proof of purchase?'  
'yep' 2012 stared at his eyes. the green was mixed in with flecks of brown.  
he successfully dealt with the returns staff, secretly eying 2020, who was stocking the slime shelves. he wanted to talk to him, not this grumpy superviser. as he went to walk away, though, 2020 was walking beghind the counter for another box of neon goop.   
'will that be all?' asked the returns clerk, dressed in elf ears and tinsel. '2012 looked up, at his crush, right there. 'actually id like uh, this. too. O////O' he grabbed the first thing to hand, which happened to be a peppa pig doll.  
'alright, then. thats 15 dollars'  
'thanks'  
she bagged it up, and he snuck a smile at 2020 before he left, once again, with an impulse buy. he was more useless than john winchester at this point. all because he was fangirling over an irl man.

he waited a whole 2 weeks this time before he was brave enough to return the peppa. he couldnt see 2020 anywhere this time. he was a bit sad, but probably for the best. same returns clerk, though.  
'and will that be all this time?'  
'yeah, sorry. >.<'  
'thank you for your patronage. and merry christmas'  
he felt so embarassed. as he walked away, he bumped right into 2020s chest. oh my god. (A/N me too 2012 XD)  
'hi again' 2020 smiled.  
'hot- i mean, hi'  
' returning again?'  
'um' 2012 squirmed. 'yes'  
'hey, my shift ends in 20 minutes. would you like to meet me for coffee across the street maybe? '  
2012 looked up from his feet. was he... asked him out??? before his nerdy awkward brain could kick in, he said 'yes' . he was amazed at this stroke of fate.  
it was a christmas miracle.

(A/N and then they had hot yaoi kisses O//_//o the end)


	12. twelly carols XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our fandom anthom

JIngle Twells

Jingle Twells  
Jingle Twells  
Twelly all the way!   
Oh what fun it is to ship two years that are so gay!   
Hey!  
Reading through the fics,   
Posted on AO3  
Maybe there might be d- *loud crashing noise*  
It’s our OTP!  
Hehehe =w=  
Write some smexy fics,   
Making fans blush bright  
Oh what fun it is to sing,  
A shipping song tonight!

Twelly the one true pairing

twelly the 1 true pairing  
had a very intense fannn  
and if u ever saw them  
u would might even say 'oh mannn  
this is the coolest fandom  
but it hasent been the same  
since all the newbies found it  
and called lil 2012 lame >:('  
then one foggy fandoms eve  
2020 came down to say  
'hoe hoe hoe  
twelly's the bestest pairing  
and this fan is spreading heresy!'  
and then he killed them!

we wish you a merry twellmas

we wish you a merry twellmas  
we wish you a merry twellmas  
we wish you a merry twellmas!!  
and a happy new year!

thank you for reading, everybody! may you all have a happy new year full of peace, health, and sinful fanfic >:) twelly fandom family, its been an honour spending our first holiday with you


End file.
